The Game of Love
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: What happens when miss perfect meets the perfect girl. What does the perfect friend think about it? What happens when Gabriella is forced to choose between Troy and Sharpay? Gabpay, Troyella


Sharpay's P

Hey guys, I didn't want to make this a story but after I made a youtube video I pretty much had to. I hope you guys enjoy this and it is a Gabpay just to let you know. It has a little Troyella but not that much cause I only like that pairing in the movies. Enjoy and comment, peace. Also tell me if you like the switching P.O.V (point of views) things, thanks, and peace.

Sharpay's P.O.V

It's been a month since Gabriella Montez joined the wildcats at East High. She's becoming great friends with Troy Bolton who's my best friend. I don't really care about her being close with him because he knows I like her. One day soon I'll tell Troy to ask her if she likes me. I should just do it myself but something in me stops me every time. What is happening to you Sharpay Evan…I tell myself as I begin to tap my pen on my desk. Maybe I really do like this girl…maybe its more than a like…maybe it's a love thing going on. I shake my head as Gabriella takes the seat next to me and smiles in my direction. I wish I could kiss the perfect lips of hers…just once and I'll be happy for life. Troy walks into the room and sits to my left as Gabriella sits to my right. I'm stuck in between the two people I love most in the world. Troy's been my friend my entire life and Gabriella is this girl who's moving in on his territory. Well I don't think he minds much because its not like were dating or anything. "Good morning miss perfect," Troy says to me as I turn his way and gives him the evil eye. I told him to stop calling me that.

"Good morning," I manage to say as the classroom begins to fill up with students. I turn my gaze onto Gabriella for one last time and she has her face in her right hand starring at me. I smile in her direction and quickly pull my gaze from hers. She smiles back and faces the front of the class. Troy begins to write on a piece of paper and hand it to me. It says pass it to Gabriella and so I do. The bell rings and I pick up my pen getting ready to write but from the corner of my eyes I see Gabriella starring at me with her eyes wide open.

Troy's P.O.V

I see Sharpay's in class early again. It seems as if the girl comes into the class earlier everyday. I wonder what makes her come in so early. Is it Gabriella? I ask myself as I enter the room. "Good morning miss perfect," I tell her as she rolls her eyes into my direction. I smile at that evil eye thing she gives me when I say that. Gabriella takes her sit next to Sharpay as she speaks to me. I love the way Gabriella smiles, I tell myself as Sharpay turns towards the girl. I wonder if I should tell Gabriella I like her before Sharpay gets a chance. No, I shouldn't do that Sharpay would get pissed and besides I dated her ex before. The classroom begins to fill up, so I quickly wrote a message to Gabriella and passed it to Sharpay who handed it to the girl.

Gabriella's P.O.V

I enter the classroom like any other day with Troy tagging along behind me. I smile at Sharpay before I take my seat but she doesn't notice. Troy speaks to her as I giggle under my breath. Miss perfect I question in my mind as Sharpay smiles at me. I place my head in my palm and smile back as she faces Troy. The classroom begins to fill in as Sharpay passes me a note. I smile at the thin paper in between my fingers and wonder if it's a love letter. I wish it was a love letter, I tell myself as I unfold it. "My place at three?" the note reads as I look in Sharpay's direction. The hand writing doesn't look like hers but I shake my head yes and turn towards the teacher. Mr. Jackson talks about some type of boring stuff and I write it down as if I was interested. When the bell rings I pull up my books and wrap my arm around Sharpay's waist. I love the way she always seems to flinch when I do this so I smile at her and she looks at me like she's lost. "Can't wait until three," I tell her as I pull away and hold onto her hand as we walk into the hallway. Troy stares at Sharpay and says something but I'm not really paying attention until we reach the lockers.

Sharpay's P.O.V

The bell rings so I grab my notebook from my desk and stand up and as I'm doing this Gabriella places her left arm over my lower back giving my a small hug. My body trembles from her gentle touch as I look at her. "Can't wait till three," she says as I look at her in confusion. I didn't know what the girl was talking about and at that exact moment she placed her fingers in between mine and grabbed Troy's arm and dragged us into the hallway. Her hands were very soft and firm and her touch sent shivers down my spine. Troy leaned over towards me and began to speak, "She's suppose to meet me at three". I think about the letter and say, "O well I'll come over and join you two," I quickly say as we stop in front of the lockers. Gabriella lets my hand go and places her hands on her locker door entering the combination on her lock. I watch her as she's doing this until I hear a familiar voice creep up behind me.

Normal P.O.V

Ryan walks up to his sister and tapps her arm and places a flyer into her hand. She gazes over it and makes a loud squealing sound and faces her brother, "I'll be there". Gabriella moves away from her locker and reads the small flyer in Sharpay's hand. Gabriella's breath was warm on Sharpay's neck that the girl steppes to the side to let Gabriella look head on at the note. Ryan fixed his hat and yelled down the hall towards Kelsi and Chad. "I'll see you later sis," he quickly said and ran away from her with the flyer still in Sharpay's hand. "Maybe I should try out too," Gabriella said as Sharpay looked up at the girl and nodded. Sharpay then faced her locker and opened it. Troy was talking to some basketball jock next to him as the girls put away their things. When they all closed their lockers Sharpay reached for Troy's arm and pulled him away from his friend. "Time for lunch Troy," she said in a chipper voice as Gabriella held onto Sharpay's hand.

Sharpay's P.O.V

Why is she doing this. Why is she always placing her hands on mine. If only she knew what she was doing to me. Maybe I should tell her now. God miss Evans just tell the girl she's only human, I tell myself as we enter the lunchroom. Gabriella lets my hand go once more and picks up a lunch Tray. I almost gag at the sight of the food but I still walk through the lunch line. Troy grabs a few apples and a chocolate milk as Gabriella picks up a full meal. We then enter the crowded room. I stare up at my usual place and then point towards it. Troy leads the way up the stairs followed by Gabriella and me. I know its wrong to look at the girl's backside when she walks but I can't help it. When we reach the table Ryan is already sitting down with Kelsi close to his side. Gabriella sits in the middle of the table and I sit on her right side and Troy on her left. I look down at the people below us and think about how great it must be to speak about your true feelings. What are they doing down there?, singing?? Not in my lunchroom. I quickly stand up and walk towards the banister and scream for everyone to keep it down.

Troy's P.O.V

I carry myself up the lunch steps and sit in my usual place. Ryan is pressuring Kelsi to write up a new solo for him and I just wonder about all that pressure the girl is under. I bit into my first apple letting the juices enter my mouth the only way they know how. O god that sounds bad, I tell myself as Gabriella reaches past me. I stare at her hand as it moves across the table to the small sheet in front of Kelsi. She then pulls the pad towards her and writes something down.

Gabriella's P.O.V

I see the pad that Ryan's pointing to as he talks to Kelsi. I move my hand past Troy to the small paper and quickly read the small words. I place my name on the audition list and look towards Sharpay's who's screaming over the banister to the people below. I laugh and re-read the list again. "Pairs audition," It says as I look over to Troy who's looking at me. "You wanna try out together,"? I ask him as he nods his head yes. I write his name next to mine as Sharpay sits down. She reads the list and looks at me with a sudden sadness in her face. "You wanna audition,?" I asked her already knowing the answer. "Yeah, but I don't have anyone to audition with, Ryan wants to do the whole solo thing," Sharpay said pushing the list out of her view. I quickly write her name on the list and place mine next to it. "I'll audition with you," I tell her as she questions me, "But you're auditioning with Troy". "I know but who says you can't audition twice," I ask her as Kelsi grabs the list from the table. She gives me the ok look and Sharpay smiles at me. I love her smile its beautiful. She can brighten up any bad day and I enjoyed her company.

Normal P.O.V

When lunch was over the friends went their own separate ways until school was let out at two thirty. Gabriella rushed home to tell her mother that she was going to Sharpay's and left without saying good bye. Gabriella knew that she could of called but she had to see her mother's face when she told her because her mom was her best friend and she wanted to make sure that she was truly ok with her going. Troy began to fix small snacks for him and his friends to Enjoy during the movie. He planned on just having Gabriella over but since Sharpay invited herself she was welcomed as well. Sharpay drove to Troy's house waiting for Gabriella to arrive but she remembered that the girl thought she was going to her house so she drove to pick her up.

Gabriella's P.O.V

I began to walk a few blocks when I saw Sharpay's bright pink drop top pull up next to me. "You need a ride pretty lady,?" I hear her ask as I laugh at her. "No, I don't ride with strangers," I tell her as she begins to speak again. "But I'm no stranger..I just want to take you with me to have sex and maybe murder you somewhere in the woods," Sharpay joked as I laughed and hoped in her car. "I like that plan," I lied as she drove towards Troy's house. She wasn't really paying attention to the road because it took us about ten minutes to get to Troy's when it usually takes a few minutes. She glanced over at me a lot today. More than usual, I told myself as I began to turn the radio station. When we arrived at Troy's house she leaned over towards me and whispered in my ear. "This is where you follow me," she said as I turned my face towards her forgetting about the conversation we just had. I forgot that I was joking with her about getting into her car. Sharpay took role playing seriously sometimes and it was a bit of fun, and cute in a little creepy way. When I turned my head my lips met hers and I quickly pulled away.

Sharpay's P.O.V

I stopped the car and turned off the gas and pulled my keys from the car. I unlocked the doors and leaned over to Gabriella and told her to follow me. She quickly turned my way and planted her lips onto mine. It wasn't even for more than a second when she pulled away and began to blush. "Sorry," I told her as she said the same. She steps from the car before I can say anything else and walks up to Troy's door. I follow her not saying a word. The surge that shot through my body for that quick second made me feel so funny inside. I've never kissed a girl and felt what I just felt. Troy opened the door and let us in as I greeted him and followed him to the front room.

Troy's P.O.V

I opened the door to spot Gabriella and Sharpay at the same time. I thought they were going to be here at different times but I was wrong. I lead the girls to the front room and placed a lot of movies in front of them. "Take your pick," I say starring down at Gabriella who sat on her legs and shuffled though the movies. Sharpay does the same but she picks them up one by one and reads the back places it down and goes to the next one. I run my hands through my hair and wait until Gabriella places a movie up towards me. She takes a seat on the couch and Sharpay follows. "Up the creek without a paddle," I ask confused. I didn't even know that movie was in the pile. I hated the movie but I placed it in the dvd player and brought the food out. I sat between the two girls through the entire movie. Sharpay would laugh and let tears roll down her cheek while Gabriella on the other hand would hold her stomach and laugh and hit the arm of the couch. When the movie was over it was about six o'clock. I still had a paper to finish by tomorrow so I said bye to the girls and began.

Gabriella's P.O.V

I stepped into Sharpay's car as she drove down the small side streets to my house. I pushed the thought of the kiss from my head because I knew it was an accident. I knew Sharpay's wouldn't feel the same way I felt about her so I tried to forget everything. I began to smile thinking about the kiss. Sharpay was focused on the rode this time as she drove. I wanted to make her feel comfortable so I placed my hand on her arm. "Shar, you wanna stay the night," I asked her as she jumped from my touch. Her eyes met mine and she smiled and then looked down towards her feet. "Sure, I'll have to ask my mom first," she said as I moved my hand from her arm and shook my head. "Ok, you ask her and I'll wait," I tell her as she stops in front of my house. "I have to finish something so call me in a hour," I tell her as I wave goodbye and walk into the house greeting my mother with a hug as I walk to my room.

Troy's P.O.V

I lay on my bed tossing the basketball from last year's win up into the air as I think about Gabriella. I could still smell the fresh sent of strawberries and Vanilla that lingered from her hair. I was going to tell her about my feelings it was either now or never, I told myself as I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Gabriella. The phone rang and rang and rang. When it finally picked up it went to voice mail and played her cute little message, Hey this is Gabi, if this is Troy or Sharpay I'll call you guys soon, mom I'll get back to you when I hear your message and everyone else, tough luck. I laughed at the message and hung up the phone. My eyes began to burn from looking up at the lights above my head so I turned around to lay on my side. I starred at the picture of me and Gabi that we took three days ago, she was laughing as I placed a dot of ice-cream on her nose and she feed me some. The girl was only at east high for a short while and we became great friends so fast. Next to that picture was a photo of me and Sharpay. She laid onto my chest smiling and holding her arms around me. I look back up at the ceiling wishing that love wasn't blind.

Sharpay's P.O.V

I head home and tell my mom I'm staying at Gabriella's. Ryan smiles in my direction as I roll my eyes. "You're getting a little close to Gabriella don't you think sis"? he asks me as I pack a small bag. "Does the girl even know you're into her,"? he asks walking into my room and sitting on my bed. I swear he was acting like a total prick right about now. "No," he answers for me as I stand up from my dresser and walk towards him. "She might like Troy, he's pretty close to her," he tells me as I place my finger over his lips and speaks. "Gabriella does not like Troy, this I know….she'll come to like me in no time, I'll tell her when I 'm ready," I tell him walking from my room. "It'll be too late when you're ready" Ryan yells at me as I walk out of the house and drive back to Gabriella's.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I cleaned up my room and changed the covers to the bright pink ones that I bought for whenever Sharpay wanted to sleep over. I knew she liked pink and I knew she loved everything to be in tip top shape and I don't know why I always had to give in and fix my room the way she wanted it. Its not like she'd ever complain, I just had to change it, I wanted her to like it….and more than that I wanted her. When I was finished putting the room together I picked up the picture of me and Sharpay and dusted it off. It was a picture of us pretending to kiss although we slipped a few times during the time Troy snapped it. I placed my hair into a pony tail and traveled to my desk to type up a new page in my diary. When I came to the kiss between Sharpay and me I smiled.

Normal P.O.V

Sharpay knocked on Gabriella's door as Mrs.Montez let her in. She hugged the girl and told her Gabriella was in her room. She carried herself up the flight of stairs and took a deep breath and entered the room. Gabriella was busy clicking the keys on the laptop to notice Sharpay so she snuck into the room and placed her things on the bed. She slowly crept up behind Gabriella and placed her hands over the girl's eyes. She made her voice deep and spoke, "Guess who," Gabriella knew it was her but she placed her index finger up to her cheek and thought about it. "Daddy," she joked as Sharpay snickered. "No" she said as Gabriella thought again. "A stranger who's trying to sexually assault me,"? Gabriella asked as Sharpay removed her hands and fell to the floor in laughter. "Hey Shar….," Gabriella said smiling at the girl on the floor. After a few seconds Sharpay stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hey" she said still giggling. They had school the next day so they carried themselves down to dinner and back into the room to get ready for bed. Gabriella's phone rang when she was in the tub so Sharpay picked it up and noticed Troy's number. She clicked on the phone and spoke to him.

Troy's P.O.V

I called Gabriella before I fell to sleep and Sharpay's voice came through the phone. "Shar what are you doing over there,"? I asked waiting for an answer but she just began to laugh. "Shar.." I said again getting a little angry because she was avoiding my question. " Sharpay Michelle Evans answer me right now," I yelled into the phone as Sharpay stopped laughing and a tender voice hit the phone. "Yeah," Gabriella said laughing as she tapped the keys on the phone. "Why is Sharpay over there,?" I asked without even saying hello. Was it my fault that I was getting a little paranoid by being avoided? No I don't think so, I told myself as I starred at the ceiling. "We're having a sleep over," Gabriella said as clear as a bell. "I wanna come," I said joking. "Maybe this week end," Gabriella answered seriously into the phone. My eyes shot wide open as I could hear the breathing and laughing start up again. "Are you serious,?" I asked waiting for an answer but I could hear Sharpay's voice in the background. "Give me the phone Gabi…give it here" she cried out laughing at the same time.

Sharpay's P.O.V

Gabriella stepped out of the bathroom with her hair dripping wet onto the hardwood floors below. I had my eyes opened wide starring at the girl as she posed in the doorway. I began to giggle as she blew kisses and began to speak in a British accent. I spotted her phone lighting up under the sheets so I pulled it up and answered it. It was Troy asking me why I was in Gabriella's house. I just rolled my eyes about to answer him when Gabriella dashed towards me. She pulled the phone from my hand as I began to laugh. She tried tickling me but I didn't really think it was funny until she ran her fingers across my belly. That's was my sensitive spot and sometimes it turned me on and other times it made me crack up. My face turned red as she tickled me over and over as Troy's voice echoed from the phone. " Yeah," I hear Gabriella say into the phone as I roll over to give her room to lay down. She lays on her back and when she's off guard I try to tickle her back. She almost rolls off the bed as she laughs. I smile at her because she's so beautiful. When she smiles the world smiles with her or at least it feels like it. Then Gabriella tells Troy he can come over this weekend. I just roll my eyes and lay on my stomach reading a magazine. Gabriella pulls herself back onto her belly and now were side by side. She's looking up and speaking into the phone and I'm stealing glances of her beautiful face every time I look down. A knock hits the door and I turn around to see Gabriella's mom in the doorway. "Time for bed girls," she says walking over to the nightstand and placing some loose money onto the table. Gabriella says by to Troy and tries to dry her hair as I enter the bathroom to put on my pajamas. My face begin to turn red from the steam in the bathroom. I feel like I'm in a sauna but I just have to get clean I tell myself. I wonder if Gabriella ever thinks about me. I wish that kiss wasn't accidental.

Normal P.O.V

When Sharpay leaves the bathroom she gets under the covers next to Gabriella who's reading a science magazine. Sharpay shakes her head and begins to fluff her pillow as Gabriella looks over at her. Her hair begins to fall over her shoulders as she turns her head to get a better look at Sharpay. "What are you doing?" Sharpay asks seeing Gabriella looking at her from the corner of her eye. "Nothing," she answers placing her book next to her night stand as Sharpay turns around and places her head on the fluffy pillow below her. "Remember this," Gabriella asks Sharpay placing her photo of them in front of the girls nose. "O yeah," Sharpay says taking it and starring into the glass frame that protects the picture. "We kissed about fifteen times trying to take that picture," Sharpay said handing it back to Gabriella as she placed it onto the night stand. "Hopefully that'll never happen again," Gabriella said trying to not let her friend onto her. But Gabriella didn't know hoe much those words hurt Sharpay on the inside. Sharpay just turned over on her pillow and starred into the wall. She didn't want to tell Gabriella she loved her but then again if she never did her heart would always get broken by the things the girl said. Gabriella leaned over towards Sharpay and kissed her forehead. "Night," she said laying onto her pillow and clapping her hands as her light clicked off. Sharpay's thoughts rushed through her mind all night until she found comfort in her own imagination.

Sharpay's P.O.V

I grip the edge of Gabriella's bed waiting until I hear any notions of her being asleep. When she begins to breath slowly I know she's asleep. I grab my phone from my purse while still laying in the bed and dial Ryan. I wait until I hear a faint voice pick up on the other line.

Ryan's P.O.V

…..I hear my cell phone ring and open my eyes. Who in the world could be calling me at this hour I thought as I starred at the screen. Sharpay…only she would bother me at this hour. I placed the phone up to my ear after thinking about letting it ring. "Hello," I say sleepy as I wait for her to answer but all I can hear is breathing. "Shar.." I say as she whispers into the other line.

Sharpay's P.O.V

I hear Ryan on the other line and know I should tell him. He already knows I like Gabriella but I just needed to tell someone about earlier. "Ryan," I said cautiously as I look in Gabriella's direction but she's sleeping peacefully. Her arms are folded over one another and her head sits in the middle. Her eyes are shut tight and her breathing is smooth. "Ryan listen….something amazing happened today," I told him as I waited for him to ask what but he never did. "Ryan,"? I yelled as he yawned in the phone. "Yeah I'm here Shar, what's that again," he asks as I roll my eyes and begin to speak. "Gabriella kissed me today it was the most.." I stopped as Gabriella turned to face me. She was still sleep but I was too afraid to go on. I starred at her for a few minutes as I heard snoring on the other line. "Ryan," I yelled again as I heard him stir awake. "Hurry up Shar its late," he tells me as I shake my head and take a deep breath. "Gabriella kissed…" I said again as she twisted next to me. "I'll tell you later," I say into the phone as I hurry and hang up. I face the wall again after I hear Gabriella yawn. O god I hope she didn't hear me, I say to myself as I wait for the perfect moment to look her way. The moon light is shining on her face. She has a smile playing across her lips and that makes me smile. I stare at her until I feel my eyes get heavy and fall to sleep.

Normal P.O.V

The next Morning Gabriella wakes up and places her hand on Sharpay's arm shaking the girl lightly. She then walks into the bathroom to get dressed. Sharpay wakes up and carries herself down the hall into Gabriella's mother's bathroom so they wouldn't be late for school. A while later both girls meet up in the kitchen as Gabriella's mom hands the girls breakfast and kisses Gabriella's head. "I'll be back later in the evening Honey" Mrs. Montez told her daughter as Gabriella waved goodbye to her mother. Gabriella then turned towards Sharpay when her mother was out of sight and placed her hand onto Sharpay's who once again jumped when the girl touched her.

Sharpay's P.O.V

I was eating my breakfast as Gabriella spoke to her mom. I really didn't like scrambled eggs but I ate them anyway. As Gabriella's mom left I was planning on eating my bacon next when Gabriella reached for my hand. The warmth of her skin brushing on mine sent shivers through me. She starred at me and began to talk. I knew it was serious but I couldn't help think about her fingers on mine.

Gabriella's P.O.V

I covered Sharpay's hand with my own as she turned towards me. I looked her in her eyes and pulled my hand away and looked down. Then I stared at her once again and began to speak. "Sharpay have you ever gotten the feeling that you like someone but you can't tell them,?" I asked her as she just starred at me. I didn't know if she was catching on but she just shook her head. "Well I like this friend" I told her as she turned her entire body in my direction. I could see chill bumps make there way onto her arms. I wish I could reach over and hug her and make her warm but I knew I couldn't so I kept talking. "Sharpay have you ever met someone that you really like and…" I stopped again knowing that I had to hide the truth at all costs. "Well.." I said making myself mad knowing that the words didn't come out. "Huh… I have this friend that I really like and I'm really close to this friend but I don't know if that person likes me. So I need a certain friend to find out for me, but I don't know if I should ask that certain friend to do my job" I quickly said as Sharpay turned to her plate and looked down. She smiled at me and stood up. "Lets get to school before we miss first," she tells me as I follow her. She didn't answer me and she didn't say anything until we reached the school. I was scared that she caught on and hated me. I was scared that she wouldn't understand me feelings. That's all I was…I was a scared wreck.

Sharpay's P.O.V

I listened to Gabriella quickly let her words out and my heart hit the floor. I felt it melt right out of my chest as she spoke. She wanted me to see if Troy liked her. I gave her a pitiful smile and told her we had to get to school. I drove all the way there crying on the inside. Gabriella just starred at me the entire time but she didn't know how much she broke my heart. She liked Troy and for all I know she loved him. When we pulled up to East High I told Gabriella I'd meet up with her later and headed to the school gym. I found Troy tossing a few balls into the hoops with Chad. I pulled Troy's shirt and made him follow me. "Gabriella likes you, how could this happen to me Troy, I love her and she had this thing for you," I tell him as tears run down my face. He places his hand on my cheek but I swat him away. "Troy you know I love her….I wish she knew….she broke my heart and she loves you….I just," the words didn't leave my mouth with any sense. I sat in the bleachers and cried as Troy hugged me. I didn't feel like living after this happened to me I just didn't.

Troy's P.O.V

I listened to Sharpay's words and I was happy on the inside but my friend was crying so I had to push my feelings aside. I couldn't tell Sharpay how I felt about Gabriella and especially now but I just had to tell Gabriella. I waited until Sharpay got herself together and walked with her to the bathroom. She went inside and fixed her makeup and headed off to her first class. I rushed to Gabriella's locker as I spotted the girl walking down the hall. "Hey Troy," she says to me as I smile and grab her arm gently pulling her into the auditorium. "What's this about,?" she asks me as I tell her. "I like you Gabriella," I say waiting for her to just tell me the same. She folds her arms over her chest and smiles. "I like you too Troy," she says as I grab her and hug her. She pats my back and stares at me. "What's this about,"? she asks again as I explain my feeling to her. "O" she said turning towards the stage and back at me. "Well I like you too Troy…but" she began as the bell ring. "Don't want to be late," she says pulling me into the hall and hugging me goodbye. I thought she'd kiss me or something but I guess that'll have to wait for later.

Gabriella's P.O.V

Troy just told me how he felt and all I could do was smile. I liked him too as a friend and nothing more, although there were times when I thought about me and him. I walk to class thinking about Troy's words. What would make him talk like that I thought as I remember back to earlier when I told Sharpay that I wanted a friend to tell a certain friend I liked them. She thought I was talking about Troy, I told myself giving myself a little laugh. I head to class planning on telling Sharpay the truth.

Normal P.O.V

Troy meets up with Sharpay before their third class of the day. Him, Gabriella, and Sharpay shared that class so he wanted to walk with them. Sharpay met his gaze and brushed him off until he grabbed her arm and spoke to her. "Gabriella says she likes me" he tells Sharpay as she rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. "No duh, congratulations Bolton," she tells him as he takes a deep breath. "Shar there's something I haven't told you," he tells her waiting until she asks what. Her gaze travels down the hall to Gabriella walking down the hallway. "Shar I really like Gabriella," Troy said quickly as Sharpay's mouth dropped and her hands hit her sides. Did she hear clear did Troy say he liked her girl?? Sharpay saw Gabriella walk up behind Troy and tapped his shoulder. "I'm here" she said smiling in both of their direction. Troy kisses the top of Gabriella's head as Sharpay curls up her face and walks down the hall. "Gabi I'll be back," Troy tells the brunette and chases Sharpay stopping her. "Shar I…" he begins as she cuts him off. "You knew I liked her Troy, you knew and now you want to do this to me," Sharpay says letting tears run down her cheeks. Gabriella looks on in terrier not knowing the words flowing from either of her friends lips. "Troy I don't even want to hear it," Sharpay said trying to walk away. "Sharpay you never gave me a chance to say I liked the girl, she came into this school and you assumed that I didn't like her, you assumed that when I said she'd make a perfect girlfriend I meant for you, Sharpay I love the girl," Troy said as Sharpay's face turned red. She punched Troy's chest with her fist and stormed off leaving him standing in the middle of the hall. Gabriella walked up to Troy and looked at him and starred toward Sharpay who was already down the hall. Gabriella felt hurt that Sharpay was sad and she didn't know why.

Gabriella's P.O.V

I sat in class starring at Sharpay's empty set next to mine. Troy was a little sad as well but he didn't let it effect him. He fought with Sharpay ever other month so it wasn't anything new. I didn't get much of her class work done as I began to write more and more notes to Sharpay. I wouldn't send them but I would write them. Most of them were asking why she stormed off and I was going to find out why. After class I kept Troy from leaving the class and asked him what him and Sharpay talked about. He flipped his hair and smiled at me and looked down. "Sharpay's just mad because you like me that's all," he says grabbing his books. I stare down at the table and up at him as tears form in my eyes. I knew she would think I liked him so I ran out of the class trying to find her. I didn't let the tears hit my cheek so before they fell I wiped them away. I saw Sharpay going through her locker so I slowly made my way towards her. "Its now or never Montez," I told myself as I grabbed her hand as she faced me. "Sharpay listen, I didn't mean what I said earlier, or well…I didn't mean how you took it," I tried to make out as the girl looked on confused. "I mean…Sharpay I like you a lot and well I wanted Troy to see if you liked me too but I knew you did when you were hurt thinking I liked Troy" I told her as she starred at me. A smile played across her face as the tears finally fell from my eyes. "I'm sorry Sharpay if you thought I liked him, he's a great friend" I began walking up to her. "But he's not you," I completed as she smiled at me. She wiped my tears away and kissed my cheek. She didn't say a word but I knew she was happy and so was I.

Normal P.O.V

The next few weeks went on as planned. Gabriella began to date Sharpay and Troy began to think they were dating. He went on auditions with Gabriella and even sung songs with her but he thought all of that stuff meant they were dating but he was wrong.

Troy's P.O.V

"Gabi listen tomorrow night is the big talent thing you in," I ask waiting for the girl to answer. "Sure thing," she says as I walk away and wave by to Sharpay. I don't know how we minded the entire Gabriella thing so fast but I guess she didn't care about me dating the girl anymore. I walked to my gym locker to grab my bags and then trailed back to where I left Gabriella and Sharpay. When I arrived I saw Sharpay kissing Gabriella. I was furious, Sharpay was trying to steal my girl. My best friend was trying to steal my girl and I was not having it. When Gabriella walked away I stepped up to Sharpay and got ready to tell her about Gabriella.

Sharpay's P.O.V

Troy left me and Gabriella sitting in the gym room waiting for him. Gabriella smiled at me and I did the same towards her. I didn't really know what we were smiling about but I didn't really care either. I leaned in towards her and kissed her soft lips. She giggled under my grip as I placed my hand behind her head and depend the kiss. She pulled away and starred at her watch. "I'm late for class," she said kissing me one last time and storming off.

Gabriella's P.O.V

I watch as Troy leave and then I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Then I open my eyes again to see Sharpay smiling at me I smile at her and the both of us are just smiling at one another. She then leans in and closes her eyes and I do the same. I kiss her lips over and over teasing her as she awaits the next. When I pull away the last time I catch the time on my watch. I notice that I have a tutoring session so I kiss her one last time and stand up. I wave goodbye to her and run down the basketball court. I know she's watching me leave and I like it. I head to the library to meet up with Taylor and Vanessababys. They both have their own study groups going on so I join them and we all begin.

Normal P.O.V

Troy walks as fast as he could up to Sharpay and snatches her up by one arm. "Hey stop that," she yells pulling her arm away from Troy's strong grip. His eyes looks as if a fire is burning as he yells. "Why arte you kissing my girlfriend," he yells as Sharpay shakes her head in confusion. Troy didn't know about the girl's relation ship because Sharpay thought it was best to let him cool down for a while. "She's my girlfriend Troy," she tells him as he throws his hands into the air. "Oh really, who was she with last night Sharpay, and the night before that,?" he screamed as the blonde took in what he was saying. "Who Sharpay who?" he asked her gripping her arm. "You," she said trying to get away from him again. This time his nails dig into her skin as she hits him in the chest. "Troy calm down," she tells him and speaks again. "I've been dating Gabriella for three weeks Troy, maybe this is just a misunderstanding," Sharpay said as he kicks Sharpay's water bottle.

" I've been dating the girl for three weeks since she said she liked me" he said looking down at his feet then back up at Sharpay. Sharpay couldn't believe it was this true or just a lie. Is that why Gabriella quickly agreed to keep their relationship a secret from Troy because she was dating him and told him to keep quiet also. She shook the thoughts from her head and starred at Troy. "Listen…" she began as he cute her off. "I've been kissing the girl Sharpay," he lied through his teeth wanting to keep Gabriella to himself.

Sharpay closed her eyes and opened them. Tears ran down her face she couldn't believe it but what if Gabriella denied it if she confronted her. "I'll ask her," Sharpay said turning around to leave. Troy stopped her and looked her in the eyes. "She's playing the both of us Shar…" he said looking pitiful. "She might just lie about it, we've been friends forever, maybe we can't just trust her….she's been here for two months and she's tearing this friendship apart." Troy said as Sharpay looked into his eyes. He'd never lie to her or at least she didn't think he would. She hugged him and cried into his chest as he patted her back. He knew that it was wrong to lie to his best friend but that was his girl an no one else's.

Gabriella's P.O.V

Sharpay didn't look at me none while she drove me home. I tried to start a conservation but she didn't speak to me. I wanted to know what was wrong but she didn't speak to me at all. When leaned over the seta to kiss her goodbye she turned her head away from me and starred out of the window. I placed my hand on her cheek and felt the warmth of her skin. I kissed her cheek and said goodbye and when I stepped from the car and close the door she speed off. My mother greeted me at the front of the house and I smiled at her. When I made it to my room I dialed Sharpay over and over but she didn't' answer. That night I let tears fall down my eyes until I heard a familiar voice on my phone. Troy cheered me up and said it might be that time of the month for Sharpay. I ignored that statement and told him I would see him tomorrow.

Sharpay's P.O.V

It was hard for me to ignore Gabriella. She dialed me over and over but I couldn't answer. I wanted to see if she really was dating Troy but I trusted him. He was my friend but something inside of me didn't feel right. Troy didn't seem right. I cried myself to sleep that night. I cried to Ryan all that night. I just cried, and cried until sleep overcame me.

Normal P.O.V

Troy met up with Gabriella at her locker the next morning smiling. He knew today was the day they were taking school pictures and he wanted his class picture to be next to her. He filled out the paper as she followed him to the picture room. This was her first school picture at east high so she was ready for it. Sharpay was at the front of the line waiting to be handled. Troy just made Gabriella laugh the entire time in line. Sharpay didn't' want to hear Gabriella's laugh but she couldn't help it. The girl's voice soothed her in a way. When Sharpay turned around she spotted Troy next to the girl. She stormed in their direction pulling Troy out of line. She starred at him. "You've been seeing her behind my back," she said angrily as Gabriella stepped out of line and made her way towards her friends. Sharpay rolled her eyes and spoke before Gabriella was in ear shot of the two. "Pay back is a bitch Troy," Sharpay said stomping away leaving her pictures untaken. Gabriella did the same as she tried to find Sharpay but the blonde was gone. Gabriella wanted to know what's up but she didn't find out until later that night.

Gabriella's P.O.V

I heard my phone ring in my bag. I thought Troy was calling me but to my surprise it was Sharpay. "Hey baby," I say to her as she makes a "pift" sound and begins to speak. "Gabriella Troy's being playing you, he doesn't love you," I hear Sharpay say as I lift my eyebrow. "What?!" I say confused as she tells me about him dating me. "Sharpay I've never dated Troy and why would I date him when I have you," I tell the girl but I don't know if she really listened. She just complained to me and spoke. "Gabriella do you love me,?" she asked as I stare at the phone in my hand and place it back up to my ear. "Of course I love you," I tell her as I hear her breath into the phone. "Then choose Gabriella, its either me or Troy….choose," she says before hanging up the phone. I lay in my bed clueless as to what she means.

Normal P.O.V

Gabriella carries her books to her locker and feels someone's breath on her neck. She turned around to face Troy who's standing over her. "I spoke to Sharpay this morning," he tells her placing his hand onto her locker pinning her up to it. "She says you're going to choose who you want to be with," Troy tells Gabriella as she looks away then back up at him. "That's right," she says already knowing the answer. Gabriella pushed Troy's arm away from her and grabs her folder. "I have to get to class," she says pushing her way past him. "Gabriella choose," he says one last time before she's out of sight. Gabriella walks to her class noticing Sharpay standing over Gabriella's chair. Gabriella walks in and waves to the girl as Sharpay looks at her serious. "Choose Gabi," she says as the girl sits in her set. " Can I do this later," Gabriella joked as the class began to fill in.

When the class was over Gabriella rushed from the class trying to put a suspense on things but that just made Sharpay mad. Sharpay grabbed her arm when she spotted her in the hall. "Gabi times up choose," Sharpay told the girl as Troy walked around the corner and up to the two. "Yeah, choose," he says as Gabriella looks at him them back at Sharpay. She feels the pressure of a decision on her shoulders. Although the answer is simple she feels obligated to give an answer. "Choose," Sharpay says starring at Gabriella. "Choose," Troy repeats the girl as Gabriella places her hands up to her head and screams. "Stop," her scream echoes through the hall. "I love both of you," Gabriella says as Sharpay's eyes winded. "I love you Troy, but only as a friend, and Sharpay you know I love you, I will always choose you, I've never dated Troy and I never will," Gabriella answered as Troy listen in shock

His eyes widened as he spoke. "What about those dances, and after school parties, and.." he began to name stuff off but Gabriella gave a small chuckle. "Troy we did those things as friends, the musicals, the dances. We did it all as friends and I'm sorry you thought something else of it," Gabriella told him starring at Sharpay to forgive her. Sharpay starred at Troy who looked hurt and hugged him kissing his forehead between every word. Then she hugged Gabriella and kissed her over and over and over. They all were happy the ordeal was over but Troy felt crushed. During the next couple of weeks Sharpay and Gabriella helped Troy through his depression. He didn't want to let a girl like Gabriella go and in a way he never did.

Ok guys I rushed the end because I really wanted to get this story posted today. I have a video on youtube but I don't think this will let me link it up so just go to youtube and type in The Game of Love fanfiction and you should come to it. Its also under Gabpay there. Plz tell me how you liked the story. This is my first story in different point of views but if you hate the way I change stuff up like that tell me and I wont write another like it. This is and will always be a one shot because that's what I wanted it to be. Vanessababys over and out, peace.


End file.
